Many devices exist for slicing fruits and vegetables including: tomatoes, onions, lemons, limes, and the like. Such devices usually incorporate racks of thin sharp blades and some form of slotted pusher for forcing the object through the blades. It is an object of this invention to slice a wide variety of objects in a single slicer. Other objects are to maintain the device as compact as possible, with blades shielded and as short as possible, simple, economical, rugged and durable.